The War of Humans and Dragons
by Spencer.Dance
Summary: Set in medieval times, Humans and Dragons are at war, believing that the other group is responsible for the past. Ally is a dragon and Austin is a human. When the two meet, everything changes. Through friendship, understanding and love, will the two be able to end a centuries long war?


**The War of Humans and Dragons**

 **Hey guys! This is a brand new Austin and Ally fanfic and I'm excited!**

 **I've been a fanfiction writer for a long time and I have several stories. I've written a couple other Austin and Ally stories and really enjoy the A &A community (: **

**Not gonna lie, this is very different from anything I previously written! But, I kinda think that's a huge reason why I'm excited about it! This is an alternate universe story! Meaning, it won't come back to the Austin and Ally TV show plot, but uses the characters from the show in a new reality!**

 **Set in medieval times, Humans and Dragons are at war, believing that the other group is responsible for the past. Ally is a dragon and Austin is a human. When the two meet, everything changes. Through friendship, understanding and love, will the two be able to end a centuries long war?**

 **BTW I'm gonna recommend songs in each chapter that I think perfectly matches the mood of the story!**

 **I really hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Lightning in the Sky**

 _[Recommended Song: Seven Devils – Florence and the Machine]_

Ally stood at the edge of the cliff. The cool crisp morning air sung through her hair. She stared down the rocky ridge, but couldn't see the ground at the bottom since a wave of fog and clouds covered the air. She inched closer and closer to the edge, but paused when only her heel remained on the ground. Taking several deep breaths she focused. Her wings emerged themselves from behind her back. They struck into position, flicking the morning dew off of them. Ally took one more deep breath, her chest holding her forward as she swan dived into the air, free falling for only a moment before her wings caught her and helped her soar higher into the sky.

The cold morning wind blew kisses across her cheeks as she picked up speed. Ally was one of the fastest flyers in her clan. Lifting one of her wings she began craving her path in the sky. She flew in circles crafting the clouds into swirl. The sky began to grow grey and dark around her as if it could sense her presence. The clouds spun into a vortex at her actions and the wind wiping and howling around her. Ally stopped her flight as she reached the middle of the vortex. She stared up at the dizzying sight in front of her. Ally concentrated taking another deep breath. Ally unhinged her jaw as a bolt of lightning jolted its way from inside her belly and out of her throat piercing the vortex and striking the sky. A loud boom could be heard from across the land. Ally could hear the sky crackling as she prepared to strike again. Another bolt of lightning released from inside her. Rain began to pour from the dark sky. Ally slid back from the vortex once again using her wings to carve the storm into a force to be feared.

As she wiped the rain into a fearsome force, Ally looked back to the cliff and saw her clan one by one leaping from the cliff and flying into the storm. They used the storm as their weapon. Ally looked to the opposite side of the land and saw the humans approaching, bearing their weapons and machines. The fight would soon begin. She fed the storm with her strength and power. Ally took another breath and she released another bolt of lightning into the sky. The storm raged on as did the war.

. . .

 _~Earlier that morning~_

Austin watched as the men entered the village hall. They were braced with their amour and weapons. Some of the men carried a variety of swords; others carried mallets or hammers, a few even carried spears. They used whatever weapons they thought would help defeat their enemy. For as long as Austin could remember their village had fought those winged beasts. Austin watched as his father, Michael, stood on the stage at the front of the hall. Austin could hear a slight hum as the men began to hit their weapons against the ground in a rhythm. The banging got louder and louder, and the rhythm got faster and faster. Soon, Michael held up his hands for silence. The hall fell quiet.

"My men," Michael called out his voice booming over the crowd. "Today, we fight!" The man cheered. "These hideous demons wish to take what you and I call ours." Boos and hisses echoed throughout the hall. "These creatures of the devil are pure evil and I say," he let the quiet hold for only a moment. "WE SEND THEM BACK TO HELL!" The men shouted. Their pride could be heard across the land. Michael pointed leading the men out the door. All the men began flooding out of the hall doors marching, but Austin stayed behind for a moment. Austin caught his father's arm "Dad, can we talk for a second?" He asked.

Michael looked at Austin in a way that easily told him his answer. "Now Austin?" He looked as his army marched to battle. "Is this so important it can't wait?"

Austin released his grip on his dad's arm. "No, it can wait." Michael nodded and followed the crowd. Austin paused in thought to himself, but followed his father. As Austin emerged from the hall the morning light was just beginning to shine. Austin could see some of the women of the village watching as the men marched toward the fight. His eyes then caught the glance of his mother, Mimi, standing in the door frame of their home. She mouthed the words _Stay Safe_ to Austin. He nodded, understanding her fear. Austin turned his glance toward his horse, Buck, and began to load his arrows into his quiver on his back. He was the leader of the archers in the village. While most of the village did not have the skill and dexterity to shoot an arrow at these beasts, the ones who did should be feared.

Austin threw his leg over Buck and directed him to following the crowd. He could see his father, along with some of the village elders riding their horses at the front of the crowd. At the back of the crowd, Austin watched as groups of men pulled the catapults. The village knew that they had to use everything they could to fight these hell creatures.

Austin took another look around at the onlookers. He could see it in their eyes. The pain, the fear, the worry that the ones they loved wouldn't return. They had lost so many over the years. This war had been going on ever since Austin was a child.

' _There must be a better way'_ Austin thought.

 _[Recommended Song: Warriors by Imagine Dragons]_

Taking a deep breath, Austin clicked his heel into the side of Buck and the horse began to move with the crowd. It was then he could see it, the clouds curving into a vortex as the sky grew dark once again. The evil creatures used the storm to their aid in their fights. But that would not defeat their village. Austin watched as a bolt of lightning burst from the vortex. Austin took a deep breath, ready as the fight was about to begin. He could see the evil demons pour out from their cave on top of the mountain, one by one, diving from the cliffs and into the darkness of the storm. The world grew dark and cold at battles.

The villagers paused for a moment watching their enemies take flight. Austin knew that the men were waiting for the signal from his father to charge. Austin looked up at the sky as a drop of rain plucked his cheek. Another bolt of lightning seamed to rip the sky apart. Rain began to pour down on them, but they would not be shaken. Austin refocused when he heard the men shout and grunt. Austin must have missed the signal as he saw the men dart forward into position. Austin bent forward on his horse and charged forward.

As he and Buck neared a winging demon with red and black scales on his body, Austin reached into his quiver and prepared one of his arrows. He released a breath and released the bow. The arrow shot through the sky, but before it could hit the red dragon, another beast with green scales darted in the arrows path and caught it with his teeth. The green dragon snapped the arrow in half with a smile lining his lips. Austin scowled and prepared another arrow. However, before he could shoot it, the red dragon released a cone of fire from his mouth. Austin, thinking quickly, pulled the reins and buck turned back and ran out of the line of fire.

Austin looked back over his shoulder, preparing his arrow for another shot. However, before he got his shot, a boulder launched across the sky almost hitting the red dragon, but he quickly moved to avoid it. Austin looked forward at the warriors preparing another heavy boulder into their catapult and launching it at their enemy. Once again it missed, as both the red and green dragons avoided it. Before either dragon could attack a bolt of lightning struck the ground shocking both parties. Austin looked up at the sky once again. The rain seemed to be coming from every direction. Through the rain, Austin could see one of the dragons, with purple scales, weaving in and out of the clouds. He watched as she opened her mouth releasing a powerful bolt of lightning into the sky.

"Austin!" Someone called. Austin looked down and saw villager, Billl, waving at him rapidly. Austin looked back and saw a large dragon with grey and yellow scales and sharp claws and teeth moving their way. Austin raced quickly to Billl and the other men as the prepared another boulder and launched it in this demon's direction. He didn't dodge it! Instead he opened his arms as the boulder hit him in the chest, but he didn't fall. Instead he started spinning, gaining momentum and force, finally releasing the boulder.

Austin's eyes widened. "Move!" He screamed at the men. They all ran in different directions as the boulder came down upon the catapult, breaking it into kindling. Austin, although startled jumped back into action. "Archers ready!" Austin called. A line of 10 warriors lined up in a row, preparing their bows and arrows. "Ready…" Austin waited for the opportunity. "Aim… fire!" 10 arrows launched toward the grey dragon. The beast was able to avoid some of them, but two hit his arm. He halted in his flight and stared at the arrows in his bicep. He wrapped his opposite hand around the arrows and pulled them out, breaking them in his hand. "Reload!" Austin called out, but he knew they would not be able to stop such a large beast this way.

However, before they could take another shot, the grey dragon landed on the ground. His weight and might caused the ground the shake upon his landing. Billl and two of the other warriors pulled out their swords and ran toward the monster to battle in hand to hand combat.

Austin took a moment to scan the rest of the battle looking for his father. He saw his father and two men from the village battling a pair of dragons; one had dark blue scales and the other an amber dragon. As the men used swords to battle, their foes used their strength. Austin saw that one of the men was sneaking up on the Amber dragon, but before he could strike with his sword, the dark blue dragon grabbed the sword and threw both the sword and the man across the battle field. Austin sneered, knowing these beasts were stronger then the villagers were.

"Austin!" Billl called out again. Austin looked up and saw a dragon with black scales moving toward him. When the monster was closer to Austin he exhaled a brown sludge. Austin hit Buck's reins to quickly move out of the way before it could hit him. He looked back over his shoulder and saw that the sludge had burned the ground it land on. Austin quickly turned Buck around, loaded an arrow and fired, but just as quickly the dragon flew out of its path and toward the larger dragon still fighting with the warriors. That was when Austin looked up and saw as the red dragon coming back once again.

"Billl run!" Austin shouted. But, before Billl could move the red dragon released another cone of fire.

Billl fell to the ground.

Austin raced forward on his horse, loading another arrow into his bow and taking his shot. His arrow landed in the dragon's abdomen. The red dragon paused, clearly startled to have been hit. He looked at Austin and scowled, releasing a powerful and terrifying growl.

As he started again toward Austin, a rain of arrows came at him. Austin looked back and saw his archers, ready and preparing another round. "Fire!" Austin called to them. They fired their arrows once again at the red dragon. As the beast focused on dodging the arrows, Austin raced toward Billl's fallen body. Austin jumped off of Buck and grabbed Billl, tossing his over Buck before jumping back on himself.

Austin looked around at the battle around them. Everything was chaos. Another bolt of lightning struck the ground nearby. Buck startled backward at the shock. "Woah!" Austin said pulling on the reins with one hand and holding onto Billl with the other. The rain was coming down thicker and heavier than before. Austin could barely see anything around them now.

"Fall back!" Someone called. Austin could see the men from the village running back. Austin turned Buck's reins back to the village and followed the men. As he raced, he looked back over his shoulder, seeing the dragon with purple scales land on the cliff and release a final powerful bolt of lightning into the sky.

 **So, that was the first chapter! And there is more to come! Honestly, new stories always make me SO NERVOUS!**

 **So, like I've said I've never written this kind of story before! So, I wanted to focus on writing a large battle scene in this chapter! I promise I will get better with the story as I go!**

 **Next chapter, we will spend more time with the Dragon Clan and I will describe them more (how the look and their names that is!)!**

 **For updates on this and other stories check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates!**

 **Also, check out my other Austin and Ally stories: Be My Escape and Spoken Word!**

 **Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message! (: Or all of the above!**

 **~Spencer**


End file.
